Similar
by Amandineylan
Summary: "They were so similar, he should have easily understood what was going on that faithful day. Then maybe, he could've stopped her." Todomomo Angst and Romance. Rated T for implied character death.


**Hello! So this is my first story published… I've written others, but they're not finished and they're not for this fandom… Sorry for any French-like grammar mistakes, since English is my second language and all… Orr any other mistakes since it's 3:21 AM… Have a nice read!**

 **Disclaimer: (So I need to write one? I don't know so…) I don't own any of the characters which are from Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Sorry for any OOCness…**

* * *

Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyozoru Momo had always gotten along. They had always done their best together. After all, they were very similar.

They both came from respected families.

They had both dreamed of being heroes. They had both entered UA with a recommendation and a will of iron. They had both had difficulties and trials to face. They both trained relentlessly, aiming for their dream. They had both made friends and comrades, laughed, had fun, partied, studied, fought, cried. They had competed, won, lost, tried again and again.

They had grown up together in the best class in the world, with the best classmates in the world, and had both graduated successfully with honours as some of the best students to ever graduate from UA. Now in their first year of professional work, both were rising in popularity as respected heroes.

Both were also popular in gossip magazines, rivalling Kaminari and Kyouka's on/off relationship and Bakagou's scandals. _This_ popularity was mostly due to rumours of them dating secretly since they partnered up a lot and were more than comfortable around each other. Even their friends had ended up asking them about it and kept fueling rumors of them at least liking each other. Not that their reactions when the topic was brought up helped much… Todoroki would always avoid the subject while Yaoyozoru would just laugh and brush it off with a " _Stop asking that question…"_ and an embarrassed laugh.

They were both considered some of the most promising future top heroes and some of the best-looking people on the planet.

They were both very scary when they were serious.

They both cared a lot about appearance.

They both loved cats.

They both cared for their friends in their own way.

They both thought the other was better looking, smarter, braver.

They both would do anything to make the other happy.

They both loved each other and both were oblivious to that very fact.

Sure, they were different on certain aspects like how she was more logical and he was more emotional.

Or like how the mask they would put on to hide their emotions were different. A warm smile for her, a cool inexpressive face for him.

Like how she liked him as a heater in winter and a cooler in summer and he found that annoying for appearances' sake.

Like how he though she was useful when he forgot his toothbrush while travelling and she didn't want to use her quirk for that but did so anyway.

But they really were similar, both secretly shutting up haters of the other online under a fake account.

Both glancing repeatedly at the other than getting embarrassed when caught.

Both spending Valentine's day and Christmas and Tanabata and New year and Halloween together because she " _didn't have anything better to do since everyone was going out with their boyfriend_ " and he was " _free so didn't mind_ ".

Both coming up with the lamest excuses to see each other like " _I was in the area._ " or " _I came to give you back what you forgot last time._ "

Both forgetting things on purpose to have the other coming to see them. Not like they didn't see each other often enough, working together half the time.

They were so similar, he should have easily understood what was going on that faithful day. Then maybe, he could've stopped her.

It was supposed to be simple night patrol. There wasn't supposed to be a villain attack just two streets away from their meeting spot. They weren't supposed to be more than eight of them. The villains weren't supposed to have a poisonous cloud quirk. Todoroki wasn't supposed to get severely injured after taking care of more than three villains at once. They weren't supposed to have had to back out of the fight in a hurry to get to safety. But here they were.

Thankfully, all civilians had been evacuated. Aid had been called, but for now they were the only heroes around to help. The cold air was biting at their irritated skin. They stood just outside the poison cloud, thinking up a strategy to keep the villains occupied. Todoroki was in no shape to fight and Yaoyozoru would do anything to keep him away from the fighting. Even he knew he shouldn't be fighting. The spotlight above gave off a flickery yellow light. Their shadows on the ground darker was than the night surrounding them. Not one sound was heard as even insects had ran away from the toxic area. They were side by side, almost close enough for their shoulder to touch. The poison cloud was almost opaque, there was no way to see inside and know where the villains were hiding.

" _Shouto, we need to do something._ " She started still looking at the cloud. It could sound like she was still thinking, but there was an edge in her voice that Shouto couldn't overlook. He waited for her to start again and explain her plan. She didn't, to his surprise, silence stretching out between them.

" _Hey, Shouto…_ " She started again after a moment. " _You have to become number one for me, okay? I always believed in you._ " He turned to face her, but she was facing the other way. _Why was she bringing it up now?_ He was lost as to why she wasn't explaining her plan. While he was happy to hear her say she believed in him, they needed to get moving soon.

" _I really admired you_ _all these years._ " She turned back towards him. He was still confused as to why she was starting such a conversation.

Suddenly, it strikes him. He can see the sadness in her eyes, the regret. And that fierceness and determination that makes her stand straight, so beautiful even when she's covered in blood and bruises. Her hair is unruly as the wind blows through it. She stands proudly, facing him in her tattered hero costume. Yet, there is a slump in her shoulder that makes his throat dry and his eyes prickle and he doesn't know why.

" _Thank you…_ " She smiles at him, eyes brimming with tears. She's so beautiful, so tragically beautiful…

His eyes lock with hers. Horror fills them as he finally realises what is happening. He wants to stop her, he needs to stop her. But his body is to weak and the shock prevents him from moving.

 _"…N-no! You can't, I-"_ he stops when he feels something wet on his cheek. _He's crying? N-no, why is he crying? There isn't any reason to cry, she won't do something so stupid…!_ He feels her hand brush the tears away from his burned face. _Why does she look like she's going to cry, nothing bad is going to happen right? She won't leave him too, right? She can't! She can't!_

Before he can do anything, he feels her lips press against his. It's a quick gentle shivering kiss. He doesn't have time to answer it. She's already moving away from him.

Her last words are barely audible to him, a simple whisper. " _I love you…_ "

And she's gone.

She ran back inside the deadly gas, leaving behind nothing more than a despair filled Shouto and the crushing feeling of her confession. His physical pain is all but forgotten in the turmoil of regrets suddenly flooding him.

When he is finally freed from his stupor and the painfulness of it all has temporarily winded down, all he does is let out a broken chuckle. He wants to run after her, but he doesn't. She broke him.

" _What the hell? Don't try to be the Hero…_ " His voice is suffocated and breaks at the end of his sentence. His vision is blurring quickly, tears falling freely down his chin. He stays still, upright, unmoving.

" _You didn't_ _even let me answer…_ " He half sobs. He knows she isn't coming back.

" _Me too …"  
_

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading! Leave a review! It's always appreciated! Now I feel like a youtubeur asking for comments but hey!**

 **Inspired after listening to 暁月夜-アカツキヅクヨ-／HoneyWorks feat.鏡音リン… I cry everytime I listen to that song… Go check it out! It's amazing!**


End file.
